Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to a system and method for centrally controlling the audio output on one or more gaming machines in a casino gaming system.
Gaming machines have been developed with various components and features to enhance the gaming experience for casino patrons. For example, gaming machines include audio systems that provide music and sound effects to intensify the gaming experience by supplementing the visual effects of the gaming machine. Generally, these gaming machines may have audio systems that include one or more speakers, an amplifier, and a volume control.
Currently, gaming establishments control the audio levels of the individual gaming machines by manually adjusting the volume control in each gaming machine. This is a labor-intensive and inefficient process, especially for gaming establishments having thousands of gaming machines. Furthermore, this process is subject to human error because the volume controls are generally ungraduated volume knobs.
Furthermore, these audio systems are limited in the sound effects that may be provided by the gaming machine. That is, the gaming machine is only capable of producing those sound effects stored within the gaming machine. Additionally, the gaming machine is only capable of outputting the sound effects at pre-determined times or upon the occurrence of a predetermined event. Thus, the gaming machine is the sole arbiter of its sound effects, thereby making it difficult to change the sound output.
What is needed is a system and method that allows for the centralized control of audio output on a gaming device through a backend system. More particularly, what is needed is a system and method that allows for the uniform and simultaneous adjustment of multiple gaming machine volume levels, as well as audio effects triggered by the backend system.